Tamaran
Tamaran (タマラン, Tamaran) is a far away planet in the DC universe that is the home world of the superheroine and member of the Teen Titans, Starfire, her criminally evil elder sister Blackfire, and her long-lost younger brother, Wildfire. Her dear parents, the Emperor and Empress of Tamaran, had ruled the wold gracefully but had tragically died when their youngest daughter was a small child. ".''" :—About Planet Tamaran. Locations Gallery Politics Geography Tamaran was once a lush and beautiful tropical planet until the day the Gordanian invasion fleet came and laid waste to the natural flora of the planet leaving it a desert wasteland. Prior to the invasion, Tamaran seemed to have lush green fields and trees like those on earth and flowers of pink and purple color and skies of blue with yellow clouds, but after the invasion the planet's terrain turned from a normal dirt brown to purple with bare cliffs and rock formations being the only features on the planet for miles on end. Even the sky and the clouds were affected having now become dark purple in both night and day. Still, some small life of Tamaran's former flora can still be found within the royal castle, and some of the fauna still continues to exist. Apparently, its air and atmospheric conditions are similar to that of Earth, since humans from Earth are capable of easily breathing without special equipment. The only known Tamaranean architecture is the Royal Palace. Wildlife * '''Flarnop': A Tamaranean creature that looks like a giant, mutated Domo-kun. * Glorg: Some type of carnivorous creature that likes to feed on Zarnics. * Portkin: A Tamaranean creature that resembles Jek Tono Porkins from the Star Wars franchise with an orange dinosaur body. They are about six times the size of Starfire and, as she puts it, "as big as a Flarnop!" * Stinermite: A type of Tamaranean parasite. * Zarnic: A type of pet Starfire once had, which was eaten by a Glorg. * Spudlings: A type of slime creature consumed on Tamaran as live food. * Zornian muck beetle: An apparently disgusting insect with a slimy underside. * Grisnek: '''Unspecified creature. Origin of the Tamaranean phrase, "The grisnek has got your tongue" (a pun on the Earth phrase "The cat has got your tongue") * '''Flanorgla flies: Unspecified creature, possibly similar to Earth fireflies, that shines brightly. The lights of Tokyo remind Starfire of the creature on first look at the city. * Snervian blork worm: Unspecified creature. They apparently have very foul smelling breath, as Starfire states she smells like the creature's breath when she and Raven fall from the sky into a pile of garbage. * Glorkaroach: Unspecified, but apparently insectoid creature and part of the Tamaranean diet. Starfire comments on how Raven's terrible pancakes remind her of incinerated Glorkaroaches (Burnt on the outside yet runny on the inside, just like the incinerated Glorkaroaches of my home world). History Synopsis See also External links * Tamaran Wikipedia * Tamaran DC Database * Tamaran Teen Titans Wiki * Dictionary of Starfire Notes & Trivia *... Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Locations on Tamaran